


Mall date

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: A sebklaine date at a mall. During lunch, Seb and Kurt go order while Blaine looks for an available table. When Kurt and Seb get back, they see someone(girl or boy) hitting on Blaine. They get all possessive and it can go on from there. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall date

When Kurt came back to Lima for Winter break, Sebastian and Blaine decided to drag Kurt to the mall for a date, which was where the three of them were now. They'd spent the morning shopping and catching up, each filling the others in on the gossip from their respective schools. 

Finally, at around 12:30, they wandered over to the food court. Kurt and Sebastian wanted pizza, while Blaine wanted sushi, and since the line for the pizza place was longer than the line for the sushi place, they decided that Blaine would find them a table. 

After Sebastian and Kurt got their food, they started walking around, looking for Blaine. However, when they did spot him, they were shocked to find that there was a girl sitting at the table with him, attempting to flirt with Blaine, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

Kurt stormed over to the table, with Sebastian following. "Excuse me," he said, basically shoving the girl out of the way. "This seat's taken."

Before the girl could reply, Sebastian said, "What he said. And honey- next time, try not to hit on the gay, taken boy, 'kay?"

The girl gaped at the two of them, then got up in a huff and stormed off. 

"Thanks," Blaine said to Sebastian and Kurt. 

Kurt smiled, and Sebastian said, "No problem, babe."


End file.
